


Other Ways to Say "I love you"

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nakamaship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles on how Zosan show they care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Ways to Say "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Did it on a whim becuase of a picture I saw on FB a while ago. Hope you enjoy.

**_Call me when you get there so I know you’re safe._ **

_“_ Why are we letting the geographically challenged idiot go first, again?” Sanji crossed his arms just as the green haired swordsman prepared to unboard the Sunny.

They had docked on a tropical island and they were all eager to go explore. They drew lots to see who would stay and guard the ship, of course not counting Luffy who everyone knew would not stay put regardless of his luck with the draw. As it turns out Sanji was left on watch which was okay with him since it was already early in the evening and the market would be closed by then. He would go shopping early in the morning next day.

Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t complain about it.

“Got a problem with that Love-cook?”

“Obviously, you shitty Marimo! You’re gonna get your stupid ass lost and I’m the one that’s going to be stuck with fetching you!.”

“What are you a dog? Nobody is fucking asking you to, and I _don’t_ get lost!”

Everyone else in the ship rolled their eyes and left them to quarrell as usual and unboarded the Sunny to go explore the town.

Once the pair got tired of trying to beat each other they realized night had already fallen and that they were the only ones left on the ship.

“You stupid dart-brow! Meh, I’m going to go get a drink.” Zoro sheathed his swords and got off from the ship. He was fairly distant from the Sunny when an object collided with the back of his head. The swordsman turns around to look at what hit him to find a baby den den mushi on the floor.

“Stupid cook.” He scoffs taking the device and tucking it inside his haramaki. He then turns on his heels in the general direction he was sure the town was in.

 

**_I just wanted to hear your voice_ **

“Oi, idiot, wake up!”

“What the actual fuck you shitty cook? What do you want?”

“It looked like you were dead for a minute there, just making sure. Sadly for me, you’re still amongst the living.”

“I’m going to murder you!”

 

**_Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it for you_ **

The Strawhat crew had yet again found themselves in trouble after following a lead for treasure at the last island the crew visited.

They had docked at an island where their inhabitant’s weren’t strangers to pirates. The crew found just how so when they had to fight their way to enter it. Despite it being a quick fight the strawhats could see the natives were ready to defend their land until the end. It wasn’t until one of the teenagers recognized the ship from Punk Hazzard then the whole village welcomed the pirate crew with celebrations. During the party everyone danced and drank to their hearts content. Brook and Franky had joined the villagers music with their instruments while Usopp entertained the villagers with his usual grand tales about his journey as a brave warrior of the sea. Luffy was of course wolfing down every plate of food in sight. Sanji was busy pestering the women of the village meanwhile Zoro and Nami competed with some of the natives over who could hold more liquor.

In the midst of all that Robin ventured to the side of the beach where a smaller island could be seen.

“Oi, Robin why aren’t you eating? The meat is good!” The archeologist turned to faced her energetic captain walking towards her with a plate of food on his hand.

“I will in a moment. I got curious about that smaller island over there, doesn’t it look peculiar to you?” She smiled amused when Luffy looked over with a puzzled expression.

“I’d say that island resembles a dead man if I may say so myself, yohohohoho!” This time it was Brook and the rest of the crew accompanied by some of the natives that came looking for Robin and Luffy.

“Ah, yes that would be Caja de Muertos.” Said one of the villagers. “Legend says that there’s a big treasure on that island.”

“Treasure, you say?” Despite her drinking moments ago Nami was alert as ever at the mention of gold.

“Ah, there she goes again.” Usopp complains which earns him an elbow in the stomach from the navigator.

“Nami-san is so beautiful when there’s treasure involved!” Sanji nooddled close to her only to be pushed away by the ginger.

“Psh, stupid cook.” Zoro rolled his eyes and took another swig of his drink.

“Shut up, you shitty marimo! Nobody asked for your opinion!” Sanji was now literally butting heads with the swordsman who never backs down from a fight.

“Shut it! Both of you!” Nami yelled as she delivered powerful punches to both men. “Let me listen to the man.”

She quickly changed to her more agreeable demeanor and asked the villager to continue.

“Yes, the story says that a pirate buried his wife there after she died at the hands of the marines. He would come back every year and leave part of his treasure as an offering.”

“We have to check that out Luffy!” Nami squealed.

“I think I’m getting an allergic reaction to creepy looking islands.” Usopp shivered.

“Aye, I wouldn’t recommend it. The island is cursed, miss.” Another villager agreed.

“You see, many have tried to find out if the legends are true but nobody’s ever come back alive from the island. Is believed that the pirate didn’t want his wife resting place being disturbed so he left a vicious monster guarding the place.”

“A mon- monster!?” Chopper stammered nervously.

“Coffin Island, right? What an appropriate name.” Robin mused in her pleasant voice.

“Sounds, like fun!” Luffy laughed.

“Fun my ass!” Usopp squealed and grabbed onto Nami’s arm.

“Oi, Nami you just heard that place is cursed, the treasure is not worth it.”

“I think Nami sis’s greed is the least of your problems here, Usopp bro.” Franky chipped in pointing at Luffy who was already lost in his daydreams of eating delicious monster meat. Usopp knew it was a lost battle, there was no convincing the Strawhat captain out of and adventure and the possibility of food.

“We got a few days before the log sets.” Nami smiles.

“LET’S GO!” Luffy yells and Usopp falls to his knees while everyone else cheers around him. Well, everyone but Robin who just giggled quietly.

The crew parted from the main island the next day with the natives cheers and well wishes. They were really hospitable and good nature people.

It didn’t take long for The Sunny to get to the smaller island since it was so close so soon enough the strawhats were dropping anchor and unboarding the ship. The island wasn’t that much different from the mainland, it was just as beautiful if a little dry. Just when Nami was about to suggest they split up in groups Luffy jumped in the middle of the beach shouting at the top of his lungs.

“MEAT!” Before anyone could catch him he was off running deep into the island. The crew sighed collectively.

“Well, that was to be expected.” Nami shook her head then turned to the archaeologist.  “Robin, where do you think we should start looking?”

“Those sinister looking caves look promising.” The archeologist pointed in the direction of where Luffy had run off to.

“I don’t like the sound of that. I think I better stay with the ship.” Usopp suggested.

“Don’t be silly bro, you are a man aren’t you?” Usopp stumbled forward rubbing his left shoulder where Franky had given him a brotherly slap.

“I’m staying with Robin-chan and Nami-san.”

“I think would be better if we don’t split up, we still don’t know anything about this island’s monster. For all we know it could have a liking for human flesh.” Robin deadpanned and Usopp let out a shrill squeak while holding on to Nami who tried hard to hide her own shivers.

“I agree with Robin san, I don’t want to be devoured by a flesh eating monster! Is not as if I had any flesh left though, yohohoho!” Brook followed in Robin’s joke’s at the younger one’s expense.

“You two got a _super_ mean streak.” Franky’s comment earned him an amused look from Robin as they enter the caves.

That had been two days ago.

Finding the treasure was easy enough. Apparently the pirate that left it was so confident on his guardian that he felt no need in hiding any of it. So far they had not had any encounter with said creature, the island was pleasant if a little hot although not as hot as Alabasta had been the main problem for the crew at the moment was that they couldn’t find their way back to the ship.

Even finding Luffy wasn’t that hard. As soon as the crew had came out of the cave with the treasure in tow their captain had appeared before them with a disappointed look on his face at not being able to find the monster they were told about.

The problem was that they couldn’t find where they docked no matter how hard they looked. That’s when the cadavers started to show up. Whenever they found another one they would also find more treasure closed to them.

“I don’t understand why can’t we find where we left The Sunny, there is nothing wrong with this islands magnetism because the log pose is working just fine and I should be able to get us back without problems but I can’t figure it out, is as if the island kept moving.” Nami said and somewhere near her Zoro coughed.

“Haha, you just sounded just like Zoro.”

“Shut up Luffy!” Both of them yelled at their captain.

“Hmm, I wonder if instead of a monster, the island itself keeps anyone from getting out of it.” Mused Robin.

“Ah, I knew we shouldn’t have come here, now we're all gonna die!” Usop cries and Chopper’s eyes water.

“I don’t want to die!” The small doctor joined in.

“We’ll be nothing but bones! Oh, wait. Yohohoho!”

“Shut up you idiots! Nobody is going to die, let’s stay here for the night and maybe we can figure it out in the morning.” Nami stepped in.

“Ahhh, Nami-san is so cool~”

“Sanji-kun will you go look for firewood, please?”

“It will be my pleasure!”

“Ah, and take Zoro with you.”

“Why the hell should I go?” Zoro protested.

“Just go, you idiot. I want to make sure of something. If it turns out I was right I’ll lower two percent of your debt.”

“Meh, whatever.”

Several minutes had passed since then and the pair walked in silence mostly ignoring each other. Sanji hadn’t notice when but instead on leading both of them he had been unconciosly following the green-haired swordsman.”

“Wait, what am I doing? Why am I following your lost ass in the first place?”

“The hell should I know bastard and I don’t get lost, how many times do I have to tell you?”

“Don’t get lost my ass, you idiotic marimo, I bet you couldn’t find your way back to the ship even without this weird mojo this Island has.”

“You sure about that, curly?” Zoro challenges.

“Yeah.” Sanji of course would not back down.

Zoro smiles and nods at the chef.

“Look behind.”

Lo and behold, The Thousand Sunny floated beautifully before them.

“What the actual fuck? How the hell did you do that, not even Nami-san…” Sanji couldn’t believe it.

“I told you, I don’t get lost.”

The chef rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say idiot. We gotta go back and look for the crew so we can finally leave this shitty island!”

As soon as they set to turn back something slams onto Sanji sending him flying across the beach.

“What the fuck?” Zoro quickly took his battle stand alert for whatever that may come at him. “Curly, are you alive?”

“Fuck you.” Sanji answers. He stands up and dust his suit looking pissed.

Suddenly a strange creature reveals itself before them.

“What the fuck is that?”

“How the fuck should I know?” Sanji yelled. “Although considering its timing I’m guessing this guy is responsible for us not being able to find The Sunny.”

“Well either way, is going down.” Zoro took out his swords, ready to jump in but Sanji stood in front of him.

“Go look for the others, idiot!  I’ll take care of our friend over here.” He stood in front of the creature stretching his legs. “Tell Luffy he’s getting to eat monster meat after all.”

 

**_I appreciate what you do for me_ **

Sanji didn’t know what to make of this new information.

He had been pissed at the swordsman when he deliberately made Zoro’s least favorite food and left it for the man at the crow’s nest while he was working out.While he trusted the arrogant bastard to respect his distaste for wasting food he had expected for the swordsman to give the food to Luffy or Usopp, even Chopper considering the ill concealed soft spot Zoro shows the small doctor.  Sanji hid to see what the green-haired man would do and to his surprise he found the man eating the food given to him, albeit with a sour expression on his already piercing features.

It was safe to say that the sight had unnerved the chef. He reasoned that maybe the shitty marimo knew it was on purpose and he only wanted to aggravate him more but that would normally be accompanied by the man being more annoying than usual. Instead there was no change from the swordsman’s behavior and it fucked with Sanji’s brain.

He took it as a challenge.

During the following days the chef gave himself to the task of deliberately cooking food that he knew Zoro would hate and all were met with the same attitude. No matter what he did, the result was the same. So as a last resort he made chocolate cake for everyone in the crew but had Zoro try the first piece (which kept silent from the rest of the crew. Nobody needed to know about this.) To the chef’s further confusion Zoro just made a face but still ate the cake.

Stumped, Sanji decided to confront the green-haired man about it.

“You make food and I eat it is as simple as that.”

“But you hate sweet things.”

Zoro shrugs.

“You hate to waste food. Besides it had a nice punch there with the sake, it wasn’t that bad.”  
  
If anybody asked Sanji about Zoro finding his favorite onigiri with a bottle of sake in the crow’s nest later that day, he would deny any claims of him being nice.

 

 **_I miss_** ed **_you_ **

Sanji stood still, his heart hammering inside his chest at the sight before him.

Is not like he didn’t expect them to follow but he had hoped that it would take them longer to. He didn’t want any of them to come to harm because of him. He may be blood related to people in this room but the Strawhats were nakama.

“Sanji! I’m hungry, come back to us and cook meat!” Luffy whined as a way of a greeting.

Someone behind him scoffs and Sanji gets prepared to hear an old lecture.

“ _This_ is why you left? You went through all that trouble to become a mere cook? You’re not even the captain of the ship.”

“Sanji-san, I didn’t know you were part from this family, had I known…” Brook’s usually soft but steady voice was full of worry now and the blond could not shake the feeling of this being his fault.

Sanji’s muscles felt like rock, he was unable to move even less to retort anything in his defence at least until he heard someone else talk.

“Oi, curly you’re just gonna stand there and take it? Are you so desperate to get some that you’ll put up with this?”

It was like wildfire had spread inside his body and before the chef knew it his feet were clashing against steel.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SHITTY MOSS BRAIN! I AIN’T STAYIN’!”  Sanji yelled as he suddenly was overtaken by the familiar desire of beating the shit out of the swordsman in front of him.

Zoro showed him one of his trademark wicked smirks.

“You heard that Luffy?” The blond took a moment to look at his nakama again only to find they all looked ready for battle now.

“Yes. We’re kicking some ass now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Caja de Muertos is a real island. Is one of the smaller islands that are part from Puerto Rico, where I'm from.


End file.
